Resentment
by ValkyrieTeiwaz
Summary: Two best friends arrive in Equestria from a foreign land to find it ravaged by the aftermath of a Civil War between the Earth ponies and Pegasi. As they spend more time there, the resentment between the ponies only worsens. M for alcohol, sexual content, use of adult language, and violence. Family, hurt/comfort, romance, adventure, crime, tragedy, and friendship! RxR OC/AJ
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath

Ponyville was silent in the early hours of the morning. The usual birds and bees greeeting the day with song and sound were absent. On another day, ponies would be bustling about and preparing shops and resturants for the herds of hungry horses. But where joyous, robust chatter and play should have been, the deafening silence was ever so omnipresent.

Where there should have been fields and crops with farm ponies tending to their needs, there was only ash. Ash that put a white coat over everything for a two-hundred mile radius. Ash that created acidic rain, ash that, when touched, would turn a pony's fur an ugly, black hue. It was the result of an explosion set off by a circle of unicorns, putting their power together to end a long fight, but only prolonged it.

Cities were burned, and bodies lay under Hell's snow as the search for them began to deteriorate.

Two colts made their way down a dirt path to Ponyville. One, a pegasus, was Storm Wraith. He was a grey-colored pony with a black, frizzled mane and tail. his cutie-mark was a white eagle with its wings spread and its head turned to the side. His family was from a land seven hundred miles north of Equestria, a place called Thunder Haven. The atheletic pegasus was as friendly as they made them, but his short fuse and stubborness had cost Wraith friends over an extended amount of time.

Romeo, an earth pony, had a sandy coat and a slicked-back chocolate mane. He was normally shy, but when it came to mares, all bets were off. He had a weak build, which accounted for the frailness of his form. While Romeo may be handsome, he wasn't the hero-type. That was Wraith's job. His cutie-mark is a baby-blue heart, symbolizing his kindness and unconditional loyalty to his lover.

Romeo's boredom reached its climax. "How much longer?" His British accent was heavy, and would be dubbed _fancy-like_ sometime later in the day.

Storm gave a shrug, his apathy showing clearly. "You know, I would tell you if I knew. But I don't. Can you please... just shut up."

Romeo was amused. "Well, then. Aren't you just a ray of sunshine?"

Wraith hated that. He hated sunshine more than he hated his enemies, and that meant something. "Christ alive, my name isn't Sunshine Sparkle or anything like that. I was named for my family's history of war, not their sappiness." He chortled at his own joke.

The earth pony decided to push a few buttons. "Are you sure? You're practically a bloody love-sick crackhead when _she_ is around."

The pegasus stopped, anger on his face. "Don't you ever fucking mention her again, Goddammit."

Romeo was thrown. "I'm sorry..."

Storm felt remorse tugging at him. "It's okay," He said tenderly. "I'm just having a rough day." Storm Wraith has in fact not spoken since they got off the boat in New Fursey. His solitude and quietness has only worried Romeo, who was glad the pegasus was talking at all. The distant look in the pegasus's eyes were not uncommon, but they still managed to be jarring.

As the two continued their trek, the earth pony saw Cloudsdale, the city in the sky.

"Do think we should check up there?" Romeo asked.

Storm stopped and averted his stare to Cloudsdale. "I don't imagine we'll meet them there, unless they're all pegasi." If he was to find the six mares, he figured a land-bearing city would do for investigation.

"I think I'd like to go, in case one _is_ a pegasus and she is simply staying there for the time being."

Storm Wraith sighed, and spread his wings. "I suppose you are right. Hang on while I carry us up."

...

Upon arriving, Storm and Romeo saw but one pegasus with yellow fur and a flaming mane, placing solid material into the cloud floor.

"Good day, ma'am!" Yelled Romeo. "I assume it is safe to tread on the pieces of colligated iron?" The mare ceased her activities and looked up.

"Don't assume things." She said as they landed. "Because that makes an ass out of you and me."

Storm giggled briefly, but Romeo was ever so slightly confused. "I'm sorry," He offered. "But I don't quite understand."

The pegasus shook her head, grinning. "Just a little joke. It's nice to lighten up the mood around here. Do you guys need anything?"

Romeo intervened. "Just tell me! Sod it..."

The golden pegasus sighed. "Spell assume."

"A-s-s-u-m-e... Oh. Ass, u, me." He wore a cheeky grin, realization dawning on him.

"What is it that you're doing?" Asked Storm, eying the iron.

"The pegasi are holding a peace-party, attempting to soften relations with the earth ponies and unicorns. We need to have solid material they can walk on." She replied. Romeo was about to question why, but he was cut off by the pegasus again. "Do you two need help?" She tried again, eager to get back to work.

"We were wondering if you knew where we could find _Rainbow Dash_?" Answered Storm Wraith.

The mare's face darkened. "Oh. You're here for that. She's east of Cloudsdale on a little puff of cloud not far from here."

Romeo nodded, wondering why her tone changed so quickly. "Thanks." He said, and they were off.

"Other way!" She shouted. Before long the two had switched direction and were going east.

Storm struggled to keep himself and Romeo afloat. He was becoming incredibly fatigued from supporting the weight of two adult ponies. Storm Wraith halted and scanned for the little cloud. Romeo piped up. "There she is." He gestured towards a platform with a sleeping blue mare lying gracefully about its form. Storm inched within earshot but was still short of the cloud by several feet.

"Are you Rainbow Dash? We've been looking bloody everywhere."

She twitched in her slumber, but did not move otherwise.

Romeo tried again. "Are you awake? Hello?"

The mare, now aroused, began to get irritated; she remained silent in hopes to bore them.

The attempt was futile. "Are you Rainbow Dash!?" Romeo yelled it, effectively eliciting a reaction.

"You're in the wrong place." She said. "Go fall in a hole and check there."

Storm was bemused by the sudden rudeness. "Oh, I'm sure I've got the right pony. How else could I tell the fastest pegasus in Equestria?" He said.

"That's flattering, but take a hint and go be somepony else's problem."

Storm perked up slightly. She was responsive, so that was good. Though she seemed to not want to move from her current position. Storm and Romeo were quiet, but Rainbow could still sense their presence.

She sat up and glared at them. "Dammit, I told you to _piss off_!" She took a thoughtful at the colts and closed her eyes momentarily. "I apologize." She said. "I'm not entirely sure what's gotten into me, lately. It's as though everypony is feeling down."

Storm nodded, a little out of breath. "It's okay. I wondered if we could talk." he responds. Having said that, it was hard not to notice her features, after becoming more mature the mare seemed more beautiful than her filly-predecessor. Romeo was doing his best not to stare. Fortunately Wraith had her undivided attention.

"About what? If you're here to talk about the Elements, I can't help you further. Those were locked up in Celestia's castle after the Civil War."

Storm blinked. "There was a Civil War? Between who?"

Rainbow Dash stretched and smoothed her hair a little. "There was a war between earth ponies and pegasi. We lost because the unicorns and regulars outnumbered us. We pleaded and pleaded the alicorns to provide assistance, but they weren't having it. The pegasi population is slowly decreasing. You're going to want to know why as well; when Discord was put to rest for good and Celestia overthrew Chrysalis, there was heavy debate over where the new capitol would be placed. Earth ponies suggested the solid ground to make it accessible, but the pegasi were thinking strategically. We told Celestia to build it in the clouds to make it easier to protect if there was a siege on the city. As the arguments heated, Earth ponies and unicorns began tying up pegasi and shaving their wings. In response we attacked Manehatten and raided it, which sparked the flames of bloodshed. I had to watch my friends fight each other and kill one another. Thankfully nopony who was dedicated to an Element was killed, but most of my pegasus friends and family either were lost or wounded. I'll be _damned_ if I let something like that happen again."

Romeo looked sick. "I...uh...oh..." Rainbow put a hoof up to say _don't worry_. Then she noticed the increasing amount of sweat protruding from Storm's body.

"You can land. I don't mind-" The grey pegasus was beside her before she could complete her thought. The mare laughed, and stopped. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed like that. Romeo was still hugging him so as not to fall, which looked comical and Storm wanted to laugh, but he was out of breath, so the giggles came out as sighs, which made Rainbow Dash crack up even more. "You guys are great." She said. Storm regained his breath after a short notice.

"Do you still talk to the others?" He asked.

"Occasionally. If you want to speak with them, they're in Ponyville with the rest of the fools refusing to exit their homes." She didn't sound happy. "I'll take you guys there if you like. We'll go to Applejack's farm first, because she hates me the least. Which is ironic, because she was a commanding officer for an earth pony brigade."

"Why would anypony hate you?" asked Storm. "You're great."

"It's war, ya stupid man." came the impatient response. "Ponies tend to take sides, and when they do, they stop loving their families."

"You guys were family?"

"We were _like_ family. The six of us were almost sisters. Anytime something happened, we pulled through it and went back to being happy. But the war changed that. It's like I've been outcast because of my race. There are nights I feel ashamed to be who I am."

Storm could relate. "My family always had problems with the social ladder. We fought everypony that disagreed, either out of arrogance, or because we were right. It was usually the latter."

Rainbow laughed. "You talk like an egghead, but I like you. I suppose we have a lot in common. Listen at me..." she allowed happiness to escape her lips again, riding on her breath and brightening her day.

"I think we should get moving. Daylight is burning away." said Wraith.

Romeo nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Who's that mare working on the street up there?"

Rainbow looked up, confused. "Oh!" She said with clarity. "That's Spitfire, she was a teacher at the Wonderbolt's academy for a short period of time, and my friend."

"Cool. Can you hook us up? She was cute..."


	2. Chapter 2

Assembly

Storm Wraith, Romeo, and Rainbow Dash were ecstatic, being able to touch earth once again. They moved in a clandestine fashion through Ponyville, trying not to disturb its residents. Romeo piped up as they passed a masive treehouse. "What are they doing?"

Rainbow sighed. "Every year, they decided to sit in their homes in silence for a day. They do it to honor those who fell in the war, but it seems silly to me. Nice, yes, since they do it for _all _dead ponies, but there is no reason."

Romeo halted. "Come on, now. There has to be a bloody better excuse than that."

"What do you mean?"

"You're jealous. You think they don't care about you."

Dash stopped too, leaving Storm in an awkward position as he stopped as well. "Is that what's on your mind? Do you seriously think I give two shits about their feelings towards me? The only reason we're going to Applejack's in the first place is because..." she softened her tone.

"You don't know if they want to see you or not. You want to be loved, Rainbow,-"

"_Shut your mouth!_" She yelled. "You don't know a single thing about me or what those ponies put this country through! That spell not only created a massive explosion, but only one out of five pegasus mares are actually _fertile_!"

Romeo couldn't speak. He felt like it took her nothing to get angry. Was she always like this, with the language and sudden outbursts?

"Just be quiet and don't talk until we get there. I'm not in the mood to put up with your crap."

Storm gave her a thoughtful look. _Worried, are we?_ He almost said something to the pegasus, but Dash clearly wanted to be left alone.

...

Applejack and Applebloom made their way to the trees. "Now remember, we can't jus' let 'em hit the ground. They'll git all bruised like a baby with cancer, and would be ruined."

Applebloom nodded. "'kay, Sis. Where're the buckets?"

Applejack was about to respond when Winona barreled up the road, barking up a Storm, literally. The grey-furred pegasus was up in the air, his tail narrowly avoiding the dog's jaws.

"Hey! Buzz off, you little shi-...!" he ceased at the sight of Applebloom. "Ship! Uh..."

Applejack gave him a stern glare. "Ah betch'ya mah flank you was goin' ta say somethin' else, partner."

Romeo, having noticed they arrived, took a look at the farm pony, and bolted. Applejack reared as Romeo bowed at her hooves.

"Beautiful Goddess! Marry me, lest thou has a more romantic idea- Ah!" He cried out as Wraith's hoof connected with his head.

"Brash fool! We don't even know her!"

Applejack blushed. "Well, it's okay, Ah reckon..."

Applebloom giggled, then realized what was happening. She made a face and slowly backed away.

Romeo was slightly unhappy with himself. "My apologies. Your sheer beauty- Fuck! Watch where you point that thing, Storm!" He put a hoof over his mouth, glad the filly was out of earshot. Another hoof, belonging to Applejack, hit his forehead.

"Godda-...!" At this point the black-maned colt was unsure if he liked her anymore.

"Who are you two, anyways? Comin' on t'mah land, swearing in front of my lil' sis, disrupting the peace, honestly!" Applejack was ready to shoo them away when Rainbow came over the hill, annoyance written on her features. She reached a silent Applejack, "Hey, AJ." was the only greeting.

"What in tarnation... Rainbow!" she tackled the pegasus and refused to let go. "They told me nopony who's a pegasus wanted nuthin' t'do with us grounded folk! What's goin' on?"

"They, whoever that is, is lying. We've been told that all bets are off, and pegasi aren't supposed to return."

"Well, doesn't that mean yer' brakin' the rules?"

Rainbow Dash laughed. "You ponies and your _rules_. My excuse is these guys need directions."

Applejack stood, helping Rainbow off of the ground. "Ah'm glad I got t'see ya, and Ah was a-wonderin' if you could help me." Applejack motioned for the colts to go inside the house, leaving her and Dash in solitude.

"Of course, what's up?"

"I need ya t'help clean the farm up as much as possible. This place is a mess. Unfortunately, you''ll be by yerself, because the rest of the Apples will be gone for a while."

Rainbow nodded. _Clean the barn. Got it._ "Alrighty then, I'll see you later." She gave Applejack a quick hug and made off to the barn.

...

It didn't look dirty at first glace. Dash looked investigated further to find rats, parasprite subspecies, and even fruit bats. Before long they been shooed away or killed with a spriteswatter. She looked at the clock. _5:45_. Dash still had a little over two hours to go before the Apples returned. _Meh, I'll just take a nap_. Upon being roused, Dash looked up to see two angry emerald eyes.

"What have you been _doing_, Rainbow?" Applejack grabbed the mare by her tail and drug her outside. "Ah told ya t'clean as much of the farm as you can, not take a nap and waste yer Godderned time!"

Dash was bewildered. "I thought you said-"

"No excuses! Why is it that ya can't just listen to ponies? Yer s'posed t'embody _loyalty_, ya lazy good-for-nuthin' carcass!"

"You-" Rainbow felt a lump forming in her throat. She looked away, refusing to let Applejack see her face.

"Shut up! Maybe if ya'd pull yer' Goddamn weight 'round here, we wouldn't have these problems! Look at me when I'm talking t'ya!" She grabbed Dash's face and expected to see a prideful grin, but only saw her eyes were shut tight.

"Look at me! If yer always showin' off, why is it ya can't just look at me!" Applejack was getting angrier as Rainbow Dash felt the pressure building. _I'm not going to cry. Not in front of her. _The pegasus opened her eyes, holding her breath so as not to allow the tears to come.

"Come on, Rainbow! Where's that bravado and arrogance ya always have? Why do ya always have t'be lazy? And when yer' not bein' lazy, yer' showin' off like everythin' is about you!"

Rainbow Dash fell apart, the twin trails of tears reflecting the sunlight.

"Figures, ya cry like an infant anytime somepony gives ya a piece of their mind. Never been punished before, ya spoiled little..." Applejack sighed.

Rainbow marveled at Applejack's sudden loose use of the cussing.

"I show off because I want to be the best I can be! Because I have to prove myself to everypony, so I don't feel like a failure! and you know what? When ponies like yourself reject my personality as somepony who needs to be the best, I'm only pushed harder. I show off because I don't know what else to do!" She spread her wings and flew away, leaving Applejack alone to regret her choice of words.

...

"Dear, do you not realize we're enemies?" Rarity stared at Rainbow intently, aggravated she had to open her door, much less talk to somepony.

"I'm sorry, Rarity, but when the storm comes, the weather team won't be stopping it. It'll blast me out of the sky before I get home." Dash pleaded with the unicorn, fear in her magenta eyes, and her face blushed from crying.

"Fine. But you must promise not to touch the couch, beds, food, shower, ceiling, floor, door-"

"I fucking get it! Just let me in, please!"

"Watch your language, and please don't-... ah, never mind. Please, come in." Rarity backed up inside and allowed Rainbow to enter, who was flying. Dash went limp as she collided with the hardwood, locking Rarity in a tight hug. The unicorn gagged, but became abruptly relaxed as she sniffed Rainbow's mane. The pegasus buried her face in Rarity's neck, practically using her as a shield from everything. Rarity could only return Dash's hug; her mane had the smell of fresh water, cool and welcoming. She pushed Rainbow Dash away gently, "Go get some rest, Dear."

"Where?"

"Oh... my bed is fine. It's big enough for, what, half a dozen ponies? Honestly, the size is uncouth."

"Is that your favorite word?" asked Rainbow playfully.

"It's my favorite description. Now, off you go. You don't want to wake up tired."

...

Dash had gone to bed with no thoughts. She willed her mind to go blank for the night, so as not to produce nightmares. Her efforts were futile. Rainbow paced in her dreams as emptiness clouded her mind. This was her nightmare, complete isolation. She winced as Princess Luna appeared before her, a bright light emanating from her upon entry.

"I did not mean to disturb you, but something is wrong." said Luna. Rainbow bowed, then looked up.

"With all due respect, have you not noticed I already know that?"

"No, Rainbow Dash. You do not understand. Ponies tend to dream, and when they do, they dream of their futures. I dream of others' futures, and it is not pleasant. Your last will upon death is to stop a second Civil War, yes?"

"Yeah, that was me."

"You said you will be damned if something related were to happen again, and I am afraid you are. Discord is plotting."

"Never trusted that guy, anyway. And what do want _me_ to do about it? Most of the girls hate me-"

"No! You delude yourself, young pegasus. Your friends long for you to see them, even if you don't."

"Of course I want to see them! I just don't know if they do..."

"You must use your element to bring the group together. Evil is rising again; Discord is a God. He can not be put down for good."

"What you have me do? I-" Rainbow Dash felt her essence slipping away as Rarity shook her awake.

...

"Rainbow! The storm!" As if on cue, lightning struck out side in the front yard, producing a loud boom. Dash locked her forelegs around Rarity and pulled the covers up. She felt the unicorn's warm, unsteady breath. The mare was freaking out. As the rain continued, the room temperature steadily dropped. Only the two ponies could keep one another warm, but even that comfort was slipping away.

"Curse this stupid war. If the weather team was still here, this wouldn't have happened!"

"I know, Rarity. Just relax." Gradually Rainbow felt her eyelids droop, and the two fell asleep in their decaying warmth.

Rarity was the first to rouse, awakened by Opal's tail in her face. She tenderly untangled herself from the pegasus, and went downstairs to make breakfast. _Be sensible, Rarity. You wouldn't have made it without her._

Rainbow came down, announced she was going to shower, then promptly headed upstairs. The mare stepped inside, turned on the water, and winced as the cold fluid hit her. It grew hotter, and Dash turned it down just before she began to cry out.

Rarity had completed eggs, bacon, and another meat she didn't have a name for. It was akin to chicken, so she guessed the foreign stuff had come from the Everfree. Rainbow came down stairs, her mane still damp from the shower. The unicorn didn't know what to say, so she simply thanked Rainbow.

"It's okay, Rarity. That's what friends are for."

"It's just... I'd rather wake up in the morning with a pony in my embrace than a weapon."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Every now and then I'll have a disclaimer. I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Hasbro, or the Hub Network. If I did, the episodes would be crap. And this chapter is going to be a little longer than usual. **

Antipathy

Applejack shook the thoughts from her head and made her inside. _No time to chase a lost cause._

Romeo stood before Storm Wraith, who was struggling to move. Earlier, he tripped over a stray apple idling on the floor, and hurt his leg. Romeo didn't hesitate to confront Applejack, a mare clearly upset. She flinched as he hugged her, somehow expecting to be struck.

The earth colt pushed her away, "What's wrong?" His accent drew a giggle from Applebloom.

"Ah... It's nuthin'. Jus' need t'rest for a spell..." She pushed past Romeo and trotted up the stairs. Applejack could have burst from emotion as her thoughts fought violently to be voiced. They needed to be, or the farm mare would go mad.

Storm regained his composure as he stood next to his friend. "Do you know anything?"

"Not a bloody clue. Sod it, she's so stubborn." He sighed, allowing his gaze to fixate on a picture by the sink. It was of Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and four other ponies he didn't recognize. A thought relayed in his mind.

_The six mares._

...

Most of the night had been surprisingly tame, until the sharp _crack_ of a lightning strike connecting with the earth cued in a rainstorm. Applejack constantly kicked herself mentally, her fear for Dash's safety a mask, hiding the true feeling: apathy. The mare was hopeful the pegasus had been caught in the rain, or maybe even hit by nature's electricity. This and more swirled in her conscience, leaving Applejack to wallow in self-loathing as she wondered why she could think such things. Applejack's inability to worry about Rainbow's life was more than jarring; it shocked her that she could just off Rainbow Dash as a close friend and replace that with the feeling of antipathy. Applejack came to a conclusion: She hated Rainbow Dash.

...

Applebloom winced as another lightning strike blew a tree into fractions. She fell into Big Macintosh's arms, Granny smith cooing nearby at the table. The filly was not desolate in her choice of reaction, for Romeo was doing something similar.

"Get off, man!" Wraith pushed Romeo away, then felt remorse. "Calm down, you're like a cat in a rainstorm-" He paused, suddenly aware of his selection of words. A smile curled his lips, and a hearty laugh erupted from the Apples and himself.

Big Macintosh stopped to offer his usual commentary: "Eeeyup." This had Romeo feeling better, knowing he was around a humorous group, when Applejack sauntered slowly downstairs. About to ask where she's been, Romeo jumped when her lips connected with his.

"What the-...?" He was surprised, almost pleasantly so, but Applejack's slurred speech silenced him.

"Y'all better git an umbrella... There's a rainstorm out there..." She grinned drunkenly as a canteen slipped from under her Stetson and fell to the floor. "Oops. Better git t'pickin' that up." Bowing her head to retrieve the alcohol, she fell in a stupor.

Granny Smith sighed unhappily as Big Macintosh dragged the intoxicated mare up the stairs by the scruff of her neck.

Applejack whined, "Come on, Mac. Ya gotta' let me go!"

"Nnnope." Came the muffled reply. There wasn't much anypony wanted to say, except Storm, astounded by how much a war can change somepony.

...

The nightmare was one to be kept from young ears. Applejack found herself running from Timber wolves, when they stopped suddenly and turned around. The pack of eight charged Sweet Apple Acres, intent on slaughtering every living thing. She watched helplessly as a Timber wolf trapped Granny Smith's head in its maw, then preceded to crush her skull and splatter the blood on the walls. Another went to the Cutie-Mark Crusaders clubhouse and all but devoured a weak Applebloom. Only Big Macintosh fought, who managed to buck a Timber wolf in the head and used a foreleg to knock out another. One appeared behind him from seemingly nothing, and clamped its mouth around his neck. It twisted, then the red colt's body went limp.

Applejack's nightmare couldn't have been much worse than what it was, when Princess Luna appeared. In her still-drunken state, the Stetson-clad farm pony was hesitant to bow.

"Young pony, do you not realize who stands before you?" Luna's voice echoed through the night.

Applejack was hit with a blinding headache as she sobered up. "Ow... Ah'm so sorry, Princess, Ah don't know what the hay got int'me." Her pain evaporated as forgiveness rested on Luna's face.

"Do not worry yourself. Tell me, why was Discord put down again?"

"Why, he betrayed Celestia. We had to, otherwise he woulda' tore this place t'pieces."

"Precisely. Are you aware of the gravity of his traitorous actions?"

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Somehow, he plots. His conscience lingers at his grave. Discord lives."

Applejack was at a loss for words. "He... That monster is _alive_?"

Luna nodded. "I am afraid so. There is not much I can do-"

"Why the hay didn't ya _tell_ anypony!?"

"Don't use that tone of voice with _me_, _PEASANT_." Her words hung in the air. The Princess spread her wings. "Your arrogant attitude has all but made me destroy you-" Her face twisted, morphing into the misshapen head of Discord. "That princess is so annoying... By the way, how do you like the look?"

Applejack almost yelled when them scene around her shifted, and she was atop a mountain covered in ash, overlooking a barren land with the skeletons of buildings dotting it.

"What in tarnation...?"

Discord's grin reflected his evil tendencies. "Welcome to Equestria, Miss Applejack."

...

The earth pony awoke with no recollection of the dream. She held her head as a headache kicked in. _Now I remember why I don't drink alcohol._ Applejack went downstairs, expecting to see Granny Smith preparing breakfast. She winced, the pain spiking for a moment at the sight of the clock on the wall. _5:27_. She was almost half an hour too early to be up. A shrug rose her shoulders as the farm pony decided to make food for the Apples.

The meal consisted of apple pie, eggs, apple cider, and some other apple-related foods that would come with breakfast. Applebloom was downstairs before her brother or her grandmother, who was irked by Applejack's presentation of herself the previous night.

"Ah assumed better of ya, AJ."

"Ah'm sorry, Granny. It's jus' that, Ah was kinda' depressed after realizin' how I felt about Rainbow..." The statement elicited an _Ewwww_ from Applebloom.

Granny Smith stopped moving. "Ya really like Dash that way?"

"No! Ah mean how Ah felt about her going int'the storm. Ah was..." She hesitated. "Ah think Ah hate her. Wishin' she was dead."

Big Macintosh had managed to cover Applebloom's ears after Granny asked if the Stetson-clad mare was in love with the other pony. He knew when conversations were about to get too mature for young minds. The filly didn't retaliate; she didn't want to hear her big sister.

Granny Smith only sighed. It took her a moment to respond, but when she did, it was thought-provoking. "Why don't y'all jus' git t'gether for a spell with those young colts?" That didn't seem like a bad idea to Applejack, though she was concerned for the safety of Rainbow Dash. Her thoughts were voiced quite involuntarily.

"What do ya' mean? Ah certainly hope ya' ain't goin' int'the Everfree or somethin'."

"If Ah hurt her..." Applejack couldn't finish her sentence.

Granny rolled her eyes. "That's all the more reason them boys are a-goin' with ya'. Keep ya' in check. Now git, before Ah start spankin' ya'."

...

Rainbow Dash pushed Rarity away. "Me too. What happened to us...?"

The unicorn shook her head. "I don't want to think about it." She sighed. "Though, it would be nice to find out." Another turn of her head confirmed her agitation with all the mess.

"They still haven't found her." Rainbow Dash says absently.

Rarity did not follow. "I'm sorry, but who are we talking about?"

A tear fell down the pegasus's cheek. "Stormbird..." Stormbird is Rainbow's younger sister. She has a yellow, orange, and red mane with blue roots, akin to fire. Her fur is a light brown, and her eyes match Dash's perfectly. Her cutie-mark is a grey bird with its head pointed down, with flaming wings and a flaming tail. A cyan lightning bolt takes its place behind the bird, giving it an ethereal look. She was teased, pushed around, and treated like an alien; all for her absence of a pair of wings. The earth pony did her best to be the most likable. Stormbird was caring and generous, and her intelligence cured her of her flightlessness when she developed a pair of mechanical wings that were powered by trotting. That was when she earned her cutie-mark, also dismissing her as a member of the Cutie-Mark Crusaders.

Her side in the war was debatable, her being an earth pony born into a pegasus family. She ran during the raid on Manehatten, unaware of her destination. Stormbird was deemed MIA, and eventually forgotten by her abusive parents and by most of Cloudsdale. Except Rainbow, who she aspired to be just like. The sisters loved and cared for one another, and now not only was Dash unsure if she was able to carry a child, she also blamed the opposing side for the loss of her beloved sister. All the attention given to the young mare had come from Rainbow, and Rainbow's attention from the aforementioned sibling.

Rarity did not know this, and simply said, "I'm sorry, Dashie, but-"

"Since when the fuck do _you_ have the privilege to call me that?" _Dashie_ was a pet name given to her by Stormbird. Eventually other ponies adopted it as a nickname for the rainbow-maned pony.

"I- I thought we were like sisters! Find logic, Rainbow!"

"No! You just shut up! We stopped being sisters when you allowed those Goddamned politicians to start a _war_!"

Rarity's face darkened. "I never wanted this to happen."

Dash left, constantly wondering how she was always so angry.

...

Rainbow was moving quietly among the mass of ponies clearing the debris. She heard whispers.

"It's her..."

"Enemy..."

"Bitch..."

She turned around at the latter of the three, seeing a colt with a hood on his head spin and run. The pegasus thrust her wings outwards and took off. She swooped down and grabbed the hooded stallion, and proceeded to carry him up as far she could without him leaving earshot of the Ponyville residents. Earth ponies and unicorns were yelling at her to land and let him go. They called her a monster. Rainbow wasn't listening. She stared intently into the earth colt's eyes. He trembled in fear, afraid she was going to drop him.

"You should watch your mouth around me," She said. "I might get angry."

"Please-" his voice was lost in the wind as she let go. He fell and hit the pavement, and a sickening _crack_ was heard as he sat still in the street. The mare almost left when Spitfire tackled her, and they rolled in the dirt upon colliding with the ground. Dash struggled, but her friend pinned her down.

"What the hell were you _thinking_, Dash? Or weren't you thinking at all?"

Rainbow spit in her face. "Fuck you! He was-" She couldn't finish due to receiving a swift punch in the face.

"We're not at war anymore, Rainbow! Why can't you see that? Why can't you just forgive?" Spitfire felt her eyes water.

"How do you forgive them? They're _murderers_! They're monsters!"

"You don't understand! Not only did pegasi make the first move, but it was _war_! Ponies are killed in wars, but you seem to have lost sight of that..." She shut her eyes tightly, unable to keep her tears from hitting the mare beneath her. "I don't know anymore, Dash..."

"I'm sorry, Spitfire-"

"What the hell is apologizing to me supposed to to accomplish? You just killed somepony, and the war is over! You can be whipped for this, or hanged, or possibly something worse than that! _How could you_!?" She choked up, sobs echoing through the afternoon.

"Why are you so broken over this? You didn't do anything wrong." This was Dash's attempt at calming Spitfire down.

"Dash..." She began. "What if I don't see you again?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys you're probably wondering why this chapter is early. I have a week, so I might get one or two chapters in before next weekend, and possibly a third before Monday. These are not promises, but I can try. Disclaimer: I don't own MLP:FIM, Hasbro, The Hub Network, or Paradise. She is BiXxaa's sprite.  
**

Abrogation

Rainbow Dash grit her teeth, staying by Spitfire's side as the Guard leveled their spears with her face.

"Come with us, you're under immediate arrest for the murder of Blue Star." The soldiers were twitchy, aware of Rainbow's capacity for murder.

"Why don't you make me?" She put on an evil sneer. Spitfire made a split-second decision: She tackled Dash again, but the pegasus fought hard. Her lips crashed against Spitfire's, which was a form of shock-value. The orange pegasus, jarred, almost leaned in to it when Rainbow bit through her bottom lip, effectively tearing through the tender flesh. Spitfire was pushed off, and blearily watched her friend steal a spear and run it into a Guard's throat. He fell and began to convulse on the ground. The wounded pegasus stood up and jumped in the way of a spear aimed at Rainbow's chest. It dug into her foreleg, and she flinched in pain as Dash wrapped her hooves around her waist and carried them skywards.

"Put me down-!" She was interrupted by her own wail of agony.

"I'm sorry..." The whisper was audible only to the to mares, who were then knocked out of the sky by ballistae.

...

The pegasi had ropes around their necks and stools under their hooves. They had been positioned upright, with the feathers from their wings removed so they couldn't escape. Spitfire was barely hanging on to consciousness, while her blue counterpart was ready to fight. An announcer stood behind them, marveling at the wooden platforms from which the ropes hung. He began to speak:

"Fillies and gentlecorns, here we have two mares that have broken our sacred laws. They are pegasi, and have committed crimes that led the Council to believe this is a declaration of war. And if they want a war, they shall have it!"

Spitfire was brought to reality by the last line. _Damn_. She couldn't speak, she couldn't let them know Rainbow Dash is only a criminal, not a soldier.

"And if these are soldiers, we shall punish them as _such_!" A torturer materialized, whip in hoof. Only Dash had the strength to look behind her, and reeled at the sight of the bull-whip. The torturer went to Rainbow first, and he raised the whip. She closed her eyes as the whip sliced her skin, scathing her spine and causing her back to arch. Dash cried out, and steadied her self when the stool threatened to tip.

"This punishment is a test," said the announcer over Rainbow's shouts. "If she makes it to thirty whips without pushing the stool over, she will be dismissed painlessly by a firing squad. If not, well, you can guess." He jumped as the whip cracked and hit Dash's back, who was having a hard time keeping the stool straight. The next whipping hit her shoulder and upper-foreleg, which drew an ear-piercing shout that only ruined her throat. Spitfire observed helplessly as the whippings continued, and the announcer motioned for the torturer to cease his activities at five.

"Rainbow Dash has been whipped five times, and can now be pardoned by the will of one of you." Dash looked at the crowd hopefully, and was mollified at the sight of Rarity. The unicorn had a look in her eyes: _resent_.

"Please..." Said Rainbow quietly. Her words were only met with Rarity's cold stare. She almost spoke again, but the whip hitting her back forced her words down her throat.

...

Applejack heard the first scream clear as day. She bucked the door open and ran out, not paying attention to Granny Smith's pleas to stay put. She Was at Ponyville soon, but the crowd was too thick to see what was going on. The earth pony heard an announcer:

"Rainbow Dash has been whipped five times, and can now be pardoned by the will of one of you." A colt turned around just then, saw the determined look in Applejack's eyes, and blocked her path.

"You ain't saving nopony."

"We'll see about that." She swiveled on one hoof and bucked with all her strength. As she did so, the _crack_ of the whip hid her attack. The colt fell over, knocked out, and remained still as Applejack jumped over him and ran through the crowd. There was another heart-wrenching scream as the victim was whipped again. The farm pony pushed through and Rainbow Dash standing on a stool, with a rope around her neck and a torturer behind her with a bull-whip in his hoof. At first, Applejack could only watch, horrified at the bloody red cuts on her back and foreleg. She was snapped to when the whip struck her, and her back arched, causing the stool to fall over.

Rainbow fell an inch before the noose tightened and she began to choke. The mare was helpless until she heard a voice:

"Let her go! Come on y'all, cut the rope! Please!" It was a voice belonging to Applejack. The farm mare was mixed with her emotions, now kicking herself for wanting the pegasus to die. A blade sliced through the rope and the crowd booed, angry at Applejack for bailing the pegasus out. She ran over to the bloody form and held her gently, feeling Dash's unsteady breath on her neck. The rainbow-maned mare was sobbing quietly.

The announcer calmly trotted over to Spitfire, and said, "Who will testify for Spitfire?"

"Please," Whispers Rainbow. "Help her, AJ..."

Applejack raised her voice. "Let her go-!"

The announcer shrugged. "We can't let you bail more than one pony at a time."

Applejack looked to Rarity for support, but the unicorn just shook her head. "Not for Rainbow."

Applejack swore under her breath, then said quietly, "Ah'm sorry, Dash. Ah can't save her." She rested her chin on Rainbow's head as the pegasus began to cry, listening to the scream of her friend still on the noose.

"Wait!" Yelled Dash as she stood slowly. "I need to talk to her..."

The torturer looked at the announcer, shrugged indifferently, then backed away.

Dash moved slowly so she didn't hurt herself, but quickly enough to get over to her friend. "I'm so sorry, Spitfire. I didn't mean for this happen." She hugged Spitfire tightly, careful to avoid where the whip struck her. She was not surprised to feel Spitfire's quivering lips on hers. She deepened the kiss, and the orange mare spoke, disappointing the blue pegasus.

"Rainbow, I forgive you, but you must forgive them." She gestured for Rainbow to leave, tears in her eyes, and felt the fiery pain shoot through her, causing the stool to fall and eliciting a scream from Rainbow Dash.

...

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Romeo, and Storm Wraith sat in silence on the Apple's porch of their house. The mares were on the bench, with Rainbow's head on her friend's shoulder, both holding one another. Romeo and Storm stood standing against the railing, looking towards the stars. Nopony said anything, nopony needed to. Anything that could have been said was lost when Spitfire's final shout of pure, agonizing pain rang through the late afternoon earlier that day.

...

The knock on the door made Rarity jump. She wasn't expecting company. The unicorn walked over to her door and opened it, seeing her cousin Paradise. The white pegasus smiled sweetly.

"Hello, cousin. I see you are by your lonesome this night. Do you mind if I ask why?"

Rarity shuddered. "Come in, Paradise. Sweetie Belle has missed you for an extended period of time."

Paradise entered, then became aware of the filly's absence. "I thought you said-"

"She'll be here tomorrow!" Said Rarity too quickly. "Uhm... She'll be here tomorrow, Dear. Sweetie Belle is out with... friend."

"Why the hesitation?"

Rarity knew very well that Scootaloo would not be with the Cutie-Mark Crusaders, so that left Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. Her thoughts were spoken, and Paradise understood.

"This war... I feel threatened just being here."

"War was supposedly declared earlier today by two pegasi, so that means more fighting unless Princess Celestia does something about it. It is unfortunate, but you can't stay for more than a day or so."

Paradise furrowed her brows. "Watch me. Somepony has to keep order around here, yes? Maybe I can convince ponies that this new set of skirmishes will be pointless."

The unicorn sighed. "Maybe..." She allowed Paradise to hug her before the pegasus went upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"Oh, I almost forgot; can I use adult language in here?"

"No! Why would you ask that of me?"

"I'm only fooling with you, cousin. Good night."

"Good night." Rarity laughed to herself, amused that Paradise had a sense of humor.

...

The Everfree Forest was robust with life, as per usual. Somewhere in the forest there was a hut, and in that hut lived a zebra.

Her name is Zecora.

The striped equine took a sip of her tea, studying the book in front of her. She was thankful she didn't have to take part in the Civil War. Zecora realized she was blessed with solitude then, blessed that she was so far away from the madness of bloodshed. Her potions and spell books sat in silence, just like her. Silence. Nothing could be more peaceful. _The filly might be_. She shook the thought from her head.

Zecora grabbed a vial from a shelf by the door and opened it. It wasn't a potion, but in fact alcohol.

"Oh, dear evil, dear drink, why is it you make me not think?" She tipped the bottom of the glass skywards and swallowed the bitter-sweet liquid. One swallow was all she needed; the zebra was not that strong-willed. Her vision began to blur as she lay down on the hardwood floor, drifting out of consciousness.

...

The nightmare was like no other. Zecora envisioned herself as a pegasus, watching other pegasus soldiers die in battle. Their bodies stacked and released a foul odor that clogged her snout. A javelin sailed over her head, when Princess Luna appeared and it all disappeared.

"Hello, Zecora. It is nice to see you."

"You too, but do I know you? I'm a zebra and you're not hateful; for this fact I am very grateful."

"I am a princess, I am Princess Luna. I-" Her form twisted, and the entirety of her body turned to the body of Discord. "Damn you ponies, or zebras, and your alcohol. How I do pretend," he turned into a child-like version of himself and adopted a high-pitched voice. "If my poor wittle magic twicks don't fool you?" He grew again, anger on his face.

"Discord, you are a sorry soul. Have you not better goals?"

"Of course not, Zecora. But..." He snapped his fingers and turned Zecora back into a pegasus. "Now, observe yourself instead of the others around you."

The zebra obeyed contemptibly, and noticed the color of her fur. It was blue. Her mane and tail were rainbow. She was Rainbow Dash.

"You, my fun little ball of stripes, are _not_ Rainbow Dash. So how 'bout we let the kid out of the cage?" Behind him was an ethereal image of a kitten being dumped out of prison, who then turned into a glass of red juice. Discord drank it, then tossed the glass behind him. It turned into an eagle and flew away.

"The protection is what the child deserves; her life is one I must preserve."

He shrugged. "Okay. But when you come running to me for help, don't expect an answer."

...

Zecora was awakened the next morning via shaking.

"Aunt Zecora! Get up!"

The zebra opened her eyes. She saw a young mare, a couple years younger than her big sister, standing there. Zecora looked into the eyes of a pegasus without wings. Zecora looked into the eyes of the mare's kin. Zecora looked into the magenta eyes of Stormbird.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**:** Hi... **

Accord

"Stormbird, your voice has been heard. Why did you wake me from my sleep? A nightmare's secret you cannot keep?"

The pony sighed. "Well, to start, you somehow managed to get drunk, then collapsed on the floor."

"I am sorry, filly. My actions were quite silly."

Stormbird laughed. "They were. Do you need help?"

Zecora nodded, gratefully accepting the hoof that would help her up.

"Okay, you ready? The Council is having a meeting soon. I've been wanting to go-"

"The Council's wrath is one you shall not succumb to. The pegasi there will try and hurt you." There were, in fact, no pegasi planning on being present at the Council.

Stornbird nodded, dissapointed. She stepped outside, and looked to the sky. _Freedom. I'll see you again_,_ Dashie..._

...

"Rainbow, ya got t'move if ya wanna' git better..." Applejack whispered gently into her friend's ear.

"I hear you," says Dash. "But I'm not listening."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "How eloquent." She stood, stretched, and helped the weak pegasus up.

"Thank you." Offered Rainbow. "You mean so much to me..." She closed the distance between the mares' faces, and breathed in Applejack's hot air. Her lips grazed the other's, but the farm pony pulled away, her face blushed.

"Sorry! I'm emotional-" Her breath hitched when she felt her friend's lips on hers. She leaned in to the kiss, but again Applejack pulled away, angry.

"Are ya still hungry? Are ya still hungry for the freedom of some other poor pony?" The tone of her voice gave Dash painful memories of afternoon they reunited. The Stetson-clad mare went inside, and left the pegasus to the mercy of the cold.

"The snow is beautiful." She turned around a little hastily, hurting her back. She saw Storm Wraith there, looking handsome against the white. "Isn't it?"

Dash sighed. "It's not snow, Wraith."

"Huh?"

She walked pver to a patch of white and dug her hoof in it. Her fur went from blue to black when she lifted her hoof out. "It's ash."

"That... doesn't make sense!"

"It's called Nuclear Winter. A time of cold and ash after a large explosion." Her brain swelled with events from the war, almost making her cry. She felt forelegs around her neck, and the pegasus buried her face in Storm's neck. _Why am I so weak?_

...

Paradise woke that morning with a thought in her mind: _Peace_. She had to control the population. Or at least calm them. She went downstairs. Rarity was down there, making a dress out of dark greens, browns, and greys. Paradise stuck her tongue out.

"What _is_ that? It's so ugly." She moved closer to examine her cousin.

The look in Rarity's eyes scared her. They were dialated, and her hair was a mess.

"Cousin? Rarity, are you okay?" She walked over, and lay a hoof on her shoulder.

Rarity moved too quickly for Paradise to react. She felt a blade poke her stomach, and she tensed up. "What's wrong with you!?"

The unicorn shook her head, dropping the weapon. "I-I don't what has happened... Oh, God, Paradise!" She fell apart as the tears flowed freely. Rarity lay her head on the pegasus's chest, her eyes shut tight.

"It's okay, Rarity. Just let it out..." She caressed her cousin's mane, fear and pity having a war in her heart. _Damn these ponies and their selfish wars_.

...

Fluttershy peeked out of the front window of her old house. Nature had taken over, covering the road and engulfing the home in vines and weeds. She averted her gaze to Angel Bunny, silently eating a carrot. To innocent to understand, the bunny didn't notice his owner's odd behavior. Fluttershy rarely fed them, she left the house every day, and came back with the hide of some animal. The war had developed a natural bloodlust inside the typically shy pegasus. She was checking for stray ponies. Didn't want anypony to see her make the usual route.

Fluttershy packed the camofluage gear and bolt-action rifle. It was quiet enough so that nopony in Ponyville could hear. A machete was hung at her left side, the rifle at her right. She stepped outside, closed the door, and crept through the forested fields. It was all she could do not to break into a mad run and kill everything that moved. She spotted her prey: A doe with its child, picking at a group of ash-covered grasses. She balanced the rifle on one hoof and positioned her other hoof on the grip. The trigger was large enough to pull, but small enough so one couldn't accidentally shoot their buddy, or themselves.

The sights lined up with the doe's mid-section. Fluttershy pulled the trigger. The doe fell, and as the bolt was reset, the young deer scrambled. A second rifle report echoed through the trees as the baby fell. Blood matted the grass, and various organs lay in the ash. _Two meals. Fluttershy's eating tonight_.

...

The deer were gutted, cleaned, and skinned, and served as dinner for the night. Angel picked at his food, making it clear he didn't like meat. Fluttershy however, was done within a few minutes. The remaining meats were put into a freezer.

"Eat food, Angel. You're going to starve if you don't." She said tenderly. Angel looked up at her and pouted. Fluttershy went into rage.

"Eat the Goddamn food!" Her eyes reflected contempt as he ate, making whatever sound a bunny makes when it cries.

...

Fluttershy would dream too, but not of Princess Luna. Discord was more than open when he spoke.

"Fluttershy! Buddy! Pal!" He reeled as she spit in his face.

"Why did you do this? I said I wanted _change_, not war!"

"Dear, this_ is_ change! Just a very extreme form of it..." He giggled insanely, his eyes showing scenes of war, death, blood, and chaos.

"I shouldn't have trusted you. Celestia would have-"

"You continue to run that pretty yellow mouth about _Celestia_! Oh, the audacity!" Discord's hand created a vase, and he threw it. "I like throwing things when I'm genuinely mad. I might throw a certain pony's _head_ next..." He smiled sweetly and locked his hands in front of him, like a school girl.

Fluttershy stuck her tongue out at him. Discord did the same, but his tongue was a snake, which stuck its tongue out as well.

"We can both play this game!" He said. "You turn- Augh!" He cried out as Fluttershy bit down on his tongue, it still being outside of his maw.

"Bitch!" HIs features were written with hate, a sight most didn't care to observe.

Fluttershy smirked. "That's what you get, meanie."

Discord pouted. "I like nice Fluttershy better."

"The last time someone told me that, I drowned them in a puddle of mud." She willed the dreamland to produce a mud puddle, then pushed Discord in. He yelled, then gurgled as the stuff got in his mouth.

"Blech! That wasn't very nice!"

"Neither are you. I think I like being assertive rather than nice." Her favorite rifle appeared in her hooves, and she pointed it at Discord. "Think it'll hurt?"

"I certainly hope not, seeing as I can't stop you from firing. Stubborn as you are..."

Fluttershy shrugged, then pulled the trigger. Golden ichor flew on the air, and covered her. She licked some of the life-force off her hoof, then concluded it was like pony blood. Sickeningly sweet, and blissfully bitter.

...

Applejack sat down beside Romeo.

"It's all fallin' apart..." She allowed a hug, then looked into his eyes. "Ah'm sorry for bein' so mean, a few days ago. Ah Never got the chance to apologize until now."

"Sod it, don't worry. As long you don't breathe on me."

Applejack was more than confused. "Pardon...?"

Romeo sighed. "Sorry, my jokes are kinda' bad. You know any good ones?"

"It baffles me, how ya can think about jokes at a time like this."

He shrugged. "Lightens up the mood."

The farm pony sighed. "A colt walked into a bar."

"Okay."

"He talked real funny."

"Screw you." He laughed, soon joined in by Applejack.

She stood, and asked, "Granny Smith was sayin' the four of us should go on some kinda' date."

Romeo shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Not t'me! Ah think me an' Storm should stay here so he can tell me about you, and you and Rainbow can go t'a bar or somethin' and talk about me! Or Storm, but whatever. Good way to share stories without worryin' about somepony gettin' mad."

This drew the same reaction. "Again, I'll roll with this. Maybe Dash should wear a coat so people don't see her wings."

Applejack nodded. "Good idea. Well, Ah 'spose Ah'll see ya round somewhere." Romeo said his goodbye and left, which meant Applejack was alone. Granny Smith was out, Big Macintosh was out, and Applebloom was over at Sweetie Belle's for the night. The farm mare got in to her bed and closed her eyes. Yet she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were clouded by the Civil War. her friends, her family, all lost becuase a bunch of pegasi attacked Manehatten. No, the earth ponies were shaving the pegasi. She shuddered at the thought, glad she never was a part of that.

She almost fell asleep before somepony began tapping at the window. Applejack groggily trotted over and lifted it, and met Rainbow Dash's intense magenta eyes.

"Howdy."

"I'm sorry," Started the pegasus. "I've been selfish lately. I want to make up with everypony, and decided to start with you."

"Ah forgive ya, Rainbow. Ah need to apologize, too. Peace?" She held out a hoof.

"Peace. And no more kissing. We can't be, AJ." Dash shook Applejack's hoof.

"Ah know. Ya should really git t'know Storm a lil' better. He seems mighty fine."

The pegasus thought for moment. "He seems nice..."

"Ah'll tell y'all about the plan t'morrow, 'kay?"

"Okay. Good night, AJ."

"Good night, Rainbow."

...

Celestia and Luna waited patiently for the members of the Council to silence themselves. _I should have disbanded this group long ago._ Soon the representatives for the earth ponies and unicorns were silent. Where there should have been the pegasi representatives, the seats were empty.

"As you know," Celestia began. "The peace-party was cancelled due to the actions of two pegasus soldiers. We decided it was a declaration of war."

"What if they're just criminals? Or mercenaries?" Asked a unicorn.

"The pegasi cancelled the party themselves." There was a collective gasp, and soon ponies were demanding a new battle. The madness echoed through the room, ponies stomping their hooves, shouting for blood. It was beautiful.

_"_Who votes to try for a peace-treaty?" Nopony raised a hoof. it was done. The pegasi would be slaughtered once again. For a second time, the land of Equestria would be plunged into a war that split families and razed cities. The sequel to Equestria's most violent collection of skirmishes will be worse, and it will make the denizens of the land pay for their insolence towards one another. In the eyes of a deformed god, it will be his greatest dream come true.

_Good job,_ commented a voice in Celestia's head. _We can try this again._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, my dear readers, we're now six chapters in. I never hought I could get so much done in so little time. I tried writing a prequel to Resentment, but I left to eat with the browser up, it didn't save, my grandpa got on, exited out, and I have to rewrite all the nice stuff I was pouring my energy into. Now, thoroughly unhappy, I'll let one of you guys write the prequel. If you need information, facts, or if you want to know what I was going to write so you can base it off of that, just PM me. I don't own MLP:FiM, Hasbro, or Hub. I don't even own an OC in the story. Why can I not be creative!? Oh, and I have never killed someone before, so don't ask in the review for this chapter.**

Avenger

Cheerilee was not recovering properly. Her dreams were clouded with death, and her soul was tainted by the need to end a pony's life again. There was something invigorating about taking a life, like you could taste their fear and despair giving you the adrenaline rush required to stab the next one. She rocked back and forth in her chair, gripping a knife like it was gold. A single thought relentlessly barraged her: _Murder absolutely, positively, every living fucking thing_.

...

Rainbow Dash woke from her sleep. Her house, as fluffy as it is, is hard to live in. The lonliness of it all is so jarring to Dash, like all she has to do travel mountains to find her friends. But she doesn't. And that's what made life worth living: Her friends. Her loyalty and affection is something that should have been reflected, but no, somehow the land was being turned against itself.

...

Storm Wraith and Romeo had been sleeping in the most hated bar in Equestria: The Broken Mare. It was run-down, full of alcohol, and full of, well, mares. The mares that worked for peanuts or allowed colts to dominate them for dozens of bits. The err of their ways was that there was only one room, and that was reserved for those looking for a night's sleep. Therefore, it was not uncommon to see a pair of ponies in the dirt behind the bar.

The friends had been staying there for quite some time, sleeping on the floor because they both knew not everypony followed the _no screwing in the bedroom_ rule. They woke the morning of the date, when a thought came to Romeo's mind.

"I wonder if the ponies were fucking on the floor to be considerate?"

Storm sighed, shook his head, then shuddered at the thought.

"We could have been on a nice bed the whole bloody time."

"Romeo, shut the hell up."

The earth pony laughed. "All right, arse. What's for breakfast?"

"Well, somepony in the building is probably eating a mare..."

A laugh erupted from the friends as they got up to leave. When they exited, they saw the day was clear of clouds, so that meant the hot sun would be beating down on them. _The nuclear winter is almost over_. Thought Wraith. They were strolling down to the rendezvous point, a nice resturant, when a cyan pony named Lyra bumped into Romeo, and she dropped her groceries.

"For Christ's sake!" She rolled her eyes and started to retrieve her things when Romeo simply began to do it for her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. That was my fault."

She was stunned by the accent, and how nice he was being after she yelled at him. "Oh... It's okay..." She blushed furiously, then took her bag and unceremoniously left.

"That was nice of you." Commented Storm.

"Yeah. That was the difficult bit. She was a bitch!" His exclamation drew a light gasp from a mother near-by, covering her foal's ears. Romeo shrugged, and earned himself a glare from the mother. The friends moved down the road without further conversation, and waited at EverRose Cafe. The building was small, with a few booths inside and smaller menu. Before long Applejack and Rainbow Dash appeared, the latter of the mares wearing a jacket to conceal her wings and protect her back. Black dye had been soaked into the pegasus's hair so as not to arouse suspicion. Applejack spoke first, because Rainbow's infamous voice was easily recognizable.

"Howdy! Ah think Romeo and Rainbow here are a-goin' to the resturant, an' me an' Storm will be at the farm. Sound like a plan?" The agreement was unanimous.

...

Entering the resturant was not a problem for Romeo and Dash. The real difficulty would be ordering without being called out by a waiter. The ponies sat down, picked up their menus, and began to simply chat.

"I hear you have a thing for ladies..." Romeo commented at nicely as he could, but the responsive kick he elicited from Rainbow Dash was inevitable.

"Ow! You know what? It's cool. So uh, does that mean you like Storm?" He gazed as tenderly as he could, because the pegasus had a strong pair of legs, but she only blushed.

"Yeah... He's cute, in a funny kind of way. I would've thought Soarin, but, eh..." She faltered, remembering the Wonderbolt died from his wounds just a month before the peace-treaty.

"You know, he had a crush on some other lass named Winter Rose, back in Abraksys. I thought she was cute too, for a unicorn."

"Abraksys? Where's that at? And did she have an accent like you?"

"Abraksys is across the seas, and no, she didn't have an accent. Her eyes were almost white, and she had a beautiful red mane. Imagine your hair, just more tame. Winter's fur was a vibrant yellow. Unlike Storm and myself, we have navy-blue eyes, she was blind. Sad, really, but my sodding friend couldn't seem to leave her side. Never kissed her or anything, he was just _there_."

"That's so sweet! I mean- Well, there I am, sound like a sap again."

"No, I agree with you. You'll like him."

...

Storm Wraith pulled the chairs out, and Applejack and himself sat down. The pegasus spoke first.

"So... what's up?" He asks uncertainly.

"So typical of you boys, ya can't seem to be proper."

"You're not one to talk."

"Buck you, man! Ah spend day n' night tryin' t'learn all these words so ponies don't automatically label me as a redneck!"

"Sounded a little gangsta, there, homie." He laughed at the farm pony's expression, embarrasment playing across her face.

"Funny. What'cha wanna talk about? Besides mah nice flank?" She giggled, glad to be able to laugh.

Storm shook his head, trying to suppress a smile, and said, "I figured you'd want to know about Romeo."

"Actually, Ah do. What's he like?"

...

The waiter appeared next to Rainbow and the earth pony, "What would you like, and ah, please remove your jacket."

...

"Well, for starters he's got a quick tongue."

...

Romeo responded immediately. "She has a serious disease on her back, and uh, we didn't want to ruin everypony's appetites!"

The waiter was not easily fooled. The magenta eyes were unmistakable. He played along anyway. "My apologies, what would you like, again?"

Romeo answered for the both of them. "We would both like two teas, and salads with ranch on the side."

"Why doesn't the lady answer for herself?" He turned to Rainbow expectantly. Romeo sighed to himself. _Bollocks, _was the only thought that came to mind.

...

"He's a liar? Ah can't stand liars."

"It's not used for evil, AJ. Speeches and the like are what he usually uses it for. Occasionally he has to get himself out of a sticky situation."

"That makes sense. Sorta..." She thought for a moment. "You wanna' hear about Dash?"

"Why not?"

"Great pony, though she tends t'be arrogant. Or at least she used t'be. Ah'm not so sure now, because of that damn war an' all..."

It shocked Wraith to hear her swear. For him and Romeo, profanity was a casual thing. Applejack seemed to nice to use language like that, but sometimes there wasn't a better word. "I imagine she's different as well. I couldn't guess why not, with all these traumatic events."

"Did the war affect you any?"

"Abraksys took it pretty well. We got a lot of bits for selling weapons, food, armor, anything that a pony needed overseas."

"So y'all were feedin' on us?" Applejack knew of Abraksys. She didn't particularly like its history of violence.

"Yeah. No! I mean- Augh!" He sighed in frustation before Applejack started cracking up.

"Ah'm jus' messin', Sugarcube."

"We were talking about Rainbow?"

"Yeah, sorry. She's a great kisser, ya know."

Storm blushed and buried his face in his hooves. "Fuck me..."

...

"Well?" The waiter pressed on.

Rainbow ripped the jacket off and threw it on the floor. "Listen to me, you racsist bastard! It will confuse me 'till the day I die, how you earth ponies can want to fight so much! If you want to start something, I will _end_ you." There was murder in her eyes, bloodlust invading her heart. _I'm going to kill this guy_.

"Guards!" He almost ran, but tripped and fell. "Help me!" The ploy worked, and two guards chased her out of the resturant.

...

A messenger knocked on the door after a half-hour of words had been exchanged between Applejack and Storm Wraith. The farm pony opened the door after she heard the knocking, and saw a soldier there, rifle at his side. "Applejack!" His voice was serious, there was a blank expression in his eyes. "Enemy pegasus Rainbow Dash has killed three ponies and ran for the hills north of Ponyville." None of this was true. They were lies, made up to turn Applejack against the pegasus. It worked.

Before a long period of time passed Rainbow and Fluttershy, reunited after the fake news was broadcasted. Everypony in the resturant was sworn to secrecy. Fluttershy was scared, more so than she ever was before. Her longing to kill was replaced with the usual terror that normally followed with being tracked down and murdered. Rain poured on their backs, drenching them and slowing their movement. The blue pegasus turned her head and saw four ponies; a white earth colt, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and a another green earth colt she didn't know. The farm mare made it personal. She directed the others in a different path upon seeing the pegasi, then split from the group.

Rainbow pushed Fluttershy against a tree and stood over her, determined to keep her alive. Applejack reached them, anger showing like never before.

"How could ya do this t'me Dash? Ah thought Ah could trust ya!"

"Don't listen to them! They're lying! They kidnapped Romeo, and-" She was cut off when Applejack's back hooves hit her skull, causing dark bruises to appear.

"Shut yer' mouth!" She almost hit the pegasus again when Dash put up a hoof.

"You know, with you being the element of Honesty, I figured you would see-" Another buck silenced her, causing the bruises to tear and bleed. Her jaw and skull were craked in places. Fluttershy could hear the bone splitting, and began to sob in fear.

"Ah said shut up! Ya betrayed mah trust for the last time, Rainbow. Killin' those ponies... God, Ah thought ya were better than that!"

Fluttershy knew Applejack meant to kill. "Please don't! I don't what'd I do without her! Please! She didn't even get to spend time with that friend of hers!"

Applejack thought about it. "Fluttershy, just be quiet. Ah... Ah'm sorry it has to be this way." She looked at Rainbow, who then spoke:

"It's funny, I told Storm I'd be damned if I let another War happen." She laughed bitterly. "I guess I am." The final kick broke her skull in two, and she went limp, blood going down her face and coloring a crying Fluttershy in crimson. Somewhere a pony could not find him, the God of Chaos was laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So many feels...**

Aggregation

"Applejack... Please..." Fluttershy was crying uncontrollably. A motionless pegasus lay before her. Appljack stood over her, a greedy look in her emerald eyes.

"Sugarcube, ya' know Ah have t'kill ya'."

"No-!" Her shout was cut off as a knife poked her neck, drawing blood. "Please..." She gulped, the skin pushing against the edged weapon. Applejack bowed her and lapped up the ichor. She reeled as a hoof hit her cheek. She looked at the yellow pegasus in disbelief. Fluttershy had murder in her eyes. A grin disfigured her normally sweet features. She charged at the earth pony, but the earth pony swung with the blade, slitting Fluttershy's throat. The pink-maned mare writhed on the ground, observed by the Stetson-clad pony.

Lightning lit up the dark night. Stars were covered by clouds, and the beauty of space was concealed ever so carefully. In the storming rain, and cold winds, stood a Stetson-clad mare over two unmoving forms. Two pegasi, silenced by a pony who was once their friend, sompeony who loved them, somepony they could've trusted. Yet in the horrific madness of a second Civil War, all bets were off. It was time to finish the pegasi once and for all, and it would begin with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. The broken mares lie there, watched, by the commander of the EP/U Forces. Applejack had intiated the Second Civil War, and she was hungry for more.

...

Storm Wraith left when the guard notified Applejack of Rainbow's deeds. Slipping quietly out, the pegasus trekked for a day attempting to reach New Fursey. He avoided Cloudsdale and any grounded cities at all costs. He wasn't caught up in this, and he didn't have to be.

_Romeo_.

"Goddammit!" He swore outloud. Voices directed his gaze up the trail. He saw a colt; he had a bronze coat of fur and dark brown mane. An hourglass took its place on his thigh. Beside him was a grey pegasus; she had a blonde mane and golden eyes. One seemed to do its own thing, moving in a different direction than the other eye. They saw him, and almost ran.

"Wait! Are you guys trying to leave too?"

The colt ceased his trot and turned around. "Yeah, actually." That accent. He sounded like Romeo. "We're trying to get on a boat in Manehatten."

"The nearest place is in New Fursey. We should go together, ya' know, safety in numbers. You... don't have wings."

"I noticed. Well, I suppose we should get going. Come on Derpy! Foolow the grey-colored lad!" He ran after Wraith and was followed by Derpy, excited she had somepony else to talk to. They dived into the bushes as a group of earth ponies ran by.

"That was a close one." Came an obvious comment from the intellectually challenged mare.

"Derpy," Said the colt. "I would appreciate it if you would kindly be silent."

"What's your name anyways?" Asked Storm.

"Me? I'm just the Doctor."

"Doctor of what?"

"Just... the Doctor."

"Yeah, okay, uh, no. Everypony has a name."

"No, no, no, I'm just the Doctor."

"If you say so, bud. And, your name is Derpy?" Wraith averted his look to the pegasus. He couldn't get over the fact that her eyes were askew.

"That's me! Derpy Hooves! Some people call me Ditzy, but that's crazy talk."

The Doctor muttered something under his breath. "_She's_ the crazy one..."

Storm wanted to know why she had bubbles on her thigh. So, he asked.

"I..." A tear ran down her cheek. "I got lost in the Everfree, but then these bubbles helped me find my way out. There were Timber wolves, thorns, I had to walk across logs..." Painful memories of the forest almost made her break down. "Can we just go?"

"Come on, assistant. We have a job to do." The Doctor hugged her briefly, and Derpy blushed.

"A job?" Storm knew they were leaving, but what kind of job did they have to do?

"A mission. It's rather complicated." As the Doctor and Derpy Hooves marched further, Storm wondered to himself why they had priorities above _getting the hell out of Dodge_.

...

Stormbird did not dream often. When she did, it was of Rainbow Dash. The memories were sweet and mollifying, but when she woke the earth pony could only cry to herself, or cry into Zecora's shoulder. Imagine someone just put the world in your hands, then took it away and left you with your crazy aunt. Stormbird did not dream that morning, so her mind was clear. The young mare stood from the couch Zecora had gotten for her and went outside to find supper. The usual herbs and assorted plants took their place, when she saw a squirrel run down the tree and stop at the base. Stormbird went inside while keeping an eye out of the open door, grabbed her hunting knife, then crept back out. She tried her best not to look menacing, beckoning the animal to come closer. It inched over ever so slowly, then bolted up the nearest tree as a blade buried itself where it stood only a second ago.

"Friggin' rodents! Can't stay in one place for more than a fu-" She was silenced in fear as a hoof touched her shoulder. She turned and saw the zebra roll her eyes, then motioned for her to listen.

"Where're we going?"

"I visit Ponyville once a month, you're such a forgetful little runt."

"Let's get moving! I want to see Rainbow-"

"You're not seeing your sister! I'm sorry, but you have to miss her." Zecora knew of Dash's and Fluttershy's fate. She wanted only to protect the younger sibling.

...

Stormbird waited impatiently for Zecora to return. Suddenly tired of sitting around, she wrapped a belt around her waist and wedged her knife in it. She grabbed a black Stetson with a feather in it and placed it atop her head. It seemed out of place on her fiery mane, but the earth pony liked it. Stormbird exited the hut and looked about the forest. The darkness and absence of sunlight was unnerving, but she moved anyways. It didn't take long to see the boundries. She had gone a different route to avoid Zecora, who was without a doubt returning from the necessary grocery-run. Seeing the zebra disappear into the trees, the earth mare dashed for the city limits.

Stormbird nodded politely at those whom she passed. Most seemed kind enough, but every now and then, somepony would trap her in a glare. Others, wearing weapons on their sides, were twitching, and giving ponies strange looks. Cloudsdale could be seen from where she stood; it was majestic, in a fluffy kind of way. The earth pony took note of two Guard ponies ushering a pegasus out of the city.

"I said leave, you filthy ruffian!" He raised spear with one hoof as the pegasus spit in his face, then flew to a tree just a few yards from the city wall. Stormbird walked over to her and examined her features. The pegsus had bright sapphire eyes and a light green mane. It was styled into bangs that she casually pushed out of her eyes to the right side of her face. her fur was a darker shade of green, and a feather and arrow crossed defined her cutie-mark. Stormbird walked up to her, trying to look hospitable.

The pegasus glnced up, "Here to put me down?" Her voice would have been pretty and soothing if anger wasn't laced in.

"No, actually. I was wondering your name."

"Why do you want to know?"

"My sister might know you."

"Who's that?" Doubt played on her features.

"Rainbow Dash. Heard of her?"

"Heard of her. Saw her. Never met her." The pegasus seemed to calm down, her tone becoming even. "You must be Stormbird. Your sister had eyes just like that..."

"Unless she got 'em changed, she still does. Your name?"

"Sorry, I'm Jade Feather."

"That's a beautiful name." Commented Stormbird gently.

"Are you proud of her?"

"Dashie? Of course. I can't wait to see her, and I wondering if you knew where she is."

Jade sighed. "Cloudsdale Graveyard."

"Why there?"

"Stormbird... Your sister is dead."

...

Twilight Sparkle picked up her checklist and left Spike to clean up the library. She made her way to Sweet Apple Acres to retrieve Applejack, then to the Carousel Boutique to get Rarity. Pinkie Pie was waiting at Cheerilee's already, the presumed destination. With the loss of Loyalty and Kindness, new ponies would have to be recruited to bear the responsibilty of an Element. The nature of an Element allowed for modifications if a new host was needed. No sooner had Twilight rallied her friends than she saw a dark green pegasus shoved and prodded by Guard ponies trying to make her leave. Applejack didn't take any note because she didn't care, and knocked on the door.

Pinkie Pie, fortunate enough to not have to participate in the first Civil War, was still otherwise a mischevious little pink ball of energy. "Come onnnnnn Applejack! Ya' have to knock louder than that!" She banged on the door, and a scream erupted through the house.

"Go away! I trust nopony! Go! Die!"

Applejack tried the door knob. It was locked. "How 'bout ya let us in, Sugarcube?"

There was a short pause. "Ap-Applejack? It's you?" Cheerilee unlocked and opened the door slightly. She saw the other three mares, then slammed the door. ''Tell them to leave!"

Twilight said as gently as possible, "We're your friends Cheerilee, let us in."

The purple earth pony sighed. "O-Okay. Hang on." She pushed the door open all the way and allowed them to enter. The four mares inspected their friend's home. It was covered in dust, and everything in the house had obviously not been messed with in months. Cheerilee rarely ate, slept, and never left the home. She sat down on her loveseat, a fireplace across from it. A book shelf sat on the wall behind her, and to the right of the bookshelf was the door to kitchen, which led to her bedroom. Applejack sat down beside her and jumped when Cheerilee bucked at her in terror.

"Sorry, AJ! I'm... jittery." She curled up and slid her left hoof under the pillow. It was an innocent enough gesture, but Twilight had experience in watching the movements of threats. Cheerilee had some kind of weapon under there, and Applejack was inching closer with every passing second. She walked nonchalantly over to the fireplace, almost lighting it. There was a coffee table between her and the couch. _Dammit_. Applejack was within the killzone. Twilight jumped over the table. The pillow was flung into the air as a shiny object traveled through her vision. She slammed into Cheerilee, and fire set her stomach asunder. That's what it felt like. Crimson was running down her legs and hips. Applejack had Cheerilee pinned down on the floor, yelling at her. Sparkle tasted something metallic in her mouth. It was blood. Her vision darkened and she lost focus.

...

"What the hay is wrong with ya', Cheerilee!?" Her anger faltered when she heard the purple unicorn gurgling, blood running down the sides of her jaw.

"Twi? Ya' okay?" Hot tears ran down her cheeks when she checked for a pulse. The mare had bled out. Sparkle's corpse began to release a horrid odor. The ponies cleared out, and Pinkie Pie and Rarity had to keep Applejack from ripping out Cheerilee's veins from her neck. She didn't have to. Two Guardsmen with spears ran up to the purple earth pony and thrust the edges forward, one hitting her skull and the other in her chest. There was a sick _thunk_ as the Guards removed the tips from the dead mare's body and walked away, leaving the carcass to rot.

...

Across the seas, there was a land known as Abraksys. There lived ponies that were without war, and had been for hundreds of years. They were happy, and remained in contact with their family in war-torn Equestria. Citizens gathered to watch a boat leave to retieve citizens and carry ponies over there, for tourism. Whoever would want to go there was beyond Winter Rose, the blind mare that was missed by Storm Wraith. A white and red rose was her cutie-mark. Her tame mane flowed in the breeze, her vision absent. She couldn't see or remember anypony's faces, just names and voices. She couldn't see the ponies making fun of her from a distance. And she couldn't see the Equestrian warships landing on the beaches that day.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You'll be glad to hear things are dying down. Terrible word choice, but, meh. Disclaimer: I don't own Hasbro, Hub, or the MLP:FiM series. A good thing, too. Otherwise the show would be cancelled for its awfulness. It's easier to read about your favorite character being killed rather than watching it happen. Maybe I should ask somepony to animate this... (Evil Laugh.)**

Abacination

Winter Rose started when she heard a conch horn blast a deep, resonating hum.

"What's going on, somepony? Please?" Her angelic voice captured the attention of a pink-furred and cyan-maned unicorn next to her, the mare's head over the railing. Her mane was styled into a Rarity-esque fashion.

"Excuse, me, uh, what's going on?"

"Those are Equestrian warships! We're under attack!" An Abraksian horn blew, and soldiers with .308 caliber rifles began to line the walls. One gently pulled the blind Rose away and took her place. A colt's deep voice was heard from the sea:

"Don't shoot! Please! We're from Equestria! My name is Rising Star, and me and this group of pegasi ares eeking refuge! Please, help us!" There was chatter among the soldiers for a moment before they unlocked the gates on the beach. The three ships were packed with food, pegasi, and weapons. They exited their ships and unpacked, leaving the rifles and blades in a seperate pile from everything else so they didn't look like invaders. All of this was described to Winter, grateful the unicorn was there.

"Thank you, ma'am. Have a nice day."

"No problem." There was slight shuffle as the soldiers disbanded and took their places at the towers, unfortunately not tall enough to see over the walls to the beach. Pegasi were greeting family and thanking the residents of Herdystan, Abraksys for accepting them. Maybe the Equestrian pegasi had a chance. _Maybe Storm is okay..._

...

The Doctor, Derpy Hooves, and Storm Wraith arrived in New Fursey the same day the pegasi arrived in Abraksys and the deaths of Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had been romved from play the day earlier. Earth Pony/Unicorn (EP/U) forces were gearing up and settling down. Preparations for fortifications had been made when war was declared a second time.

The city was comparatively large to Ponyville. The docks held a ferry in its space, and ponies of all races were lined up to leave. Abraksian soldiers were there, since the ferry was technically foreign. They earned themselves comtempt glares from some ponies for tolerating pegasi or being pegasi. At one point, while the trio was waiting, a shot was fired from a soldier's rifle. A group of earth ponies and unicorns scattered, scared off by the Abraksian hostility. No lives were taken.

As Storm and his friends got on and sat down on a table on the deck, explosions starting going off in the distance. Fireballs rose into the sky and ponies unlucky enough to have been looking at the horizon at the time were temporarily blinded. The Doctor was enjoying the sunset until a bright sphere of orange colored his vision white. He shut his tight, accepting a pat on the back from Wraith.

"You're going to be okay, man. They were to far away to-" Another explosion, closer, rocked the ship. He saw it out of the corner of his eye. Derpy had begun hiding in her hooves during the first five. Even if Storm couldn't see the entire fire, it still hurt.

"What the fuck? Why is everything blowing up?"

"That was a dirty word!"

"Derpy! Shut up! Doctor, do you know what's going on?"

The Doctor lifted his eyelids, and then answered. "I think somepony doesn't want the pegasi to leave."

...

Stormbird and Jade Feather stood silently by the graves. Cloudsdale Graveyard was just south of Ponyville, where pegasi could be properly. Three graves had been dug up by disrespectful earth ponies. The stones were engraved with the writing:

_RIP,  
Rainbow Dash,  
Fastest Flyer In Equestria._

The other grave:

_RIP,  
Fluttershy,  
Kindest Pony In Equestria._

The earth pony looked skywards. Her cheek tingled as a solitary tear slid down her face.

"Is this the future of Equestria?" She couldn't conceal her rage.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked concerned. The pegasus was fearful for the sanity of her friend.

"Are we just going to destroy ourselves over some mindless shit and leave the country a barren wasteland covered in fallout and ashes? Or are they just going to neutralize all the pegasi?"

"I... I don't know."

"I'm sorry, Jade. I just can't get over this. We need to go-" A boom, which sounded a bit like lightning, kept her from finishing the sentence. "What...? The sky is clear!" She saw Jade, terrified, gazing towards Ponyville. Stormbird looked to where she satring, and saw six large pipes pointed at the stars. Nothing made sense until an explosion erupted from the higher end of the tube, and it was then both mares realized what they were: Cannons.

The ponies were about to leave before the dirt at their hooves flew in to their faces. Then the _pop_ of a rifle echoed in the afternoon. Both mares ran and hid behind a tree. The earth pony, being ever so slightly smaller due to her age, was better protected. Jade Feather's back was exposed. She cried out in pain, blood on the dirt and in the bark. A second shot was heard. She was on her stomach, her tail now the only thing visible. Stormbird was over her, trying to block whoever was shooting.

The tree shuddered and bark flew. Stormbird saw a flash in the distance and heard the shot. "Come on, I know where he is! We have to hide!" She got Feather upright and brought her to the other side of a hilltop. They were safe. Jade began tos speak:

"Why was that guy shooting at us? Did the Council really follow through with another war?"

"I guess so." Stormbird took the pegasus in her embrace. A gash turned her dark green fur red. All they could do was wait for the shooter to leave.

...

There wasn't much Rarity had been thinking about when Paradise leaned down and whispered, "Boo." The unicorn jumped and fell from her couch. She looked up, dazed, at her cousin leaning over the loveseat, laughing as hard as she could.

"That was great-!" Laughs went to giggles before the white pegasus finally calmed down.

"You have no idea what I have just been through, cousin."

"What do you mean?"

"I just watched my friends kill one another before two Guards killed the survivor. I feel sick-" As if on cue the unicorn vomited, which led Paradise to fetch a trash can of some kind. She held her cousin tightly, trying her best to comfort the unicorn.

"It's going to be okay, Rarity. You're going to be okay..."

"Me and Twilight..."

"What?"

"We were in the Catalyst Circle."

"What's that?"

"Remember the blast that covered most of Equestria in ash? We called that the Catalyst. The Circle was the group of unicorns that set it off." She was pleasantly surprised to feel Paradise hold her even tighter. "You don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you? We're family, cousin. It'll take more than an explosion and a spell to keep me from loving you." She looked into Rarity's eyes. She was more grateful to have the pegasus with her than any other pony. She didn't feel so bad after a few seconds. Only a few words were whispered to Paradise, then. They would be the words that keep her going during the second war. The words that reminded her the opposing side was not all enemies. She had family on that side, and Paradise hoped her fellow soldiers would honor that. Rarity said quietly into her cousin's ear, "Thank you..."

...

Zecora returned home to find Stormbird had left. She sighed and peered at the sunset. Night was coming. Only the most powerful of unicorns would cast the thousands of spells that allowed non-pegasi to walk on clouds. The zebra trotted to her bed and rested her head on the pillow.

Discord visited her again.

"Your pegasus friend shot me." He gestured to a spot on his forehead under the antler. "It hurt. Who knew .308 paccked such a punch? And did you know ArmsScythe is making more ammunition? It seems there will be no spears or swords this time around."

"Have you been doing this? If so, who else is on the death list?"

The god pulled a list from nothing and examined it. It was blank, so he just pricked his finger and wrote in gold, _everpony_. "That answer your question?" He showed the paper to Zecora. "That Stormbird of yours is a rebellious filly, eh?"

"If you touch a hair on that fiery mane, I will kill you, and it won't be tame."

"Ohhh!" He put his hands to his cheeks in mock fear. "I'm _so fucking scared_. Ha!" Discord was soon rolling around on the blank dreamland. He stood and wiped a tear from his eyes. "That was too funny. Oh!" He thought for a moment. "Aha! One of your friends is in trouble, but I'm not going to say who! Oh, and uh, you can't wake up."

...

Romeo woke in a dark room. He was beside another pony, but it was impossible to tell who it was. There was a shuffle as the other pony was covered by a large clothe, then the lights turned on. He saw a pink pony with a curly mane and tail, and there were three ballons on her thigh.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! Somepony else asked me to interrogate you! Won't that be fun?"

"What happened? How long was I out?"

She giggled at the accent. "I don't know... Uh... Two days?"

Romeo's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me."

"Nope! Okay, where are the pegasi going?" Pinkie smiled brightly.

"What?"

"What?" She echoed. "No, this isn't a game! You're supposed to answer the questions, silly filly."

"How should I know? Maybe they're running from your crazy arse."

Pinkie Pie made a buzzing sound. "Wrong! Try again!"

"Why are you asking me if you know the answer?"

"I don't know the answer." A confused look was written on her face.

"Then how do you know I got it wrong?"

"Because-" She faltered. "That's a good question. Huh. Well, see ya' later, alligator! I'm going to go think!"

"Wait!" It was too late. The door slammed shut and the lights turned off. _Crazy bitch._

_..._

Applejack was not speaking to anypony. She refused counsel, and only talked when she was making others leave her room. Applebloom sat outside her door longer than she sat anywhere else. Sweetie Belle was with her as well, though she felt guilty for leaving her big sister alone. She then remembered Paradise was with her, so it wasn't as bad. Both fillies missed Scootaloo. Life at the CMC Clubhouse wasn't the same. As far as they knew, the young pegasus could be dead. Sweetie Belle sighed.

"Why do adults do this?"

"Ah don't know, Sweetie Belle. Maybe they're jus' foolin'."

"Like a joke? Because I don't find it very funny."

"Ah know. Me neither."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A couple of you took note of the fact that the last couple chapters have been incredibly depressing. There is going to be some action here, so grab a soda and some epic music. By the way, what do you guys think of Winter Rose so far? I hope she comes across as a nice pony. **

Auxiliary

Winter Rose listened silently as the pegasi refugees trotted through the gates and greeted their family and friends. She waited patiently for Storm Wraith or Romeo to come up and greet her. Thirty minutes passed. Nopony talked to her. Storm wasn't on the ships. The sound of the ocean waves hitting the shore calmed her down. Rose listened to the noises around her; the birds, bees, the wind, and even the chatter of ponies was enough to put her in a peaceful state of mind. Snickering was heard somewhere as well. Then Rising Star's voice,

"What are you two laughing at? It must be nice to be so Goddamn perfect!" Winter shut her eyes and listened for the pegasus. She heard hoofsteps. What was usually a gruff and demanding voice, Rose heard a gentler tone.

"Do you always put up with that?"

The unicorn could feel her face heat up. "Yeah, I'm okay. You didn't need to do that."

"I know, but I hate ponies like that. I wouldn't have left Equestria if I was such a friggin' pushover."

"You have quite a mouth, there, Rise."

She heard a sigh. "Nopony has called me Rise since..."

"Did I offend you? I'm sorry-"

"No! It's okay. It brings me good memories. Memories of before that war."

"If it's any consolation, I've lost something too." She opened her eyes.

The colt blinked. "You're... Blind?"

"Yes. I was wondering... What do you look like?"

"I don't... Please don't make me do that." He almost flinched when her hoof touched his forehead. She explored his face, stopped at a scar on his cheek, then continued until she reached his lips. They were hard and cracked, as if he hadn't consumed water in a long time.

"Handsome, for an Equestrian."

"Was that a little racsist?" He laughed, "I'm kidding. Can I walk you home?"

"Please. I didn't plan on going anywhere else today. Unless, of course, you have duties."

"Bah. I'll let the second-in-command handle it." Rising Star smiled tenderly as she brushed aginst him so as not to lose her way. She was a beautiful mare, but he had a nagging feeling she was looking for a lost lover. He shook the thoughts from his head and guided the unicorn home.

...

Storm, the Doctor, and Derpy got off the dock at gunpoint. The ship sunk, water engulfing the flames that came about during the bombardment. Shots were fired. The trio was led into a line. One by one, the line was lessened by a rifle round.

_Ten minutes earlier-_

Derpy squealed and hid under the table as a bomb hit the rear of the ferry and the boat began to sink. Ponies were running off and jumping over the side. Storm took action. He wrapped his forelegs around the Doctor and Derpy and floated upwards. He remembered carrying Romeo. The frail earth pony was nothing compared to the two ponies he was carrying now. His wings flapped furiously as the pegasus fell to the dock and rested his muscles. He heard gunfire. Unicorns and earth ponies stormed the area and started gunning down the Abraksyian soldiers. Several bullets were exchanged for a few minutes before the EP/U forces trotted to the ramp of the dock, sights trained. A handful of brave or foolish pegasi attempted to fly away, but the soldiers were expert marksman. Corpses fell into the water. There was shouting, there were gunshots, and there was blood on the ground.

Derpy breathed through her mouth and kept her eyelids closed tight. The warmth of the colts beside her was decaying. Her heart thumped in fear. She couldn't move even if Wraith and the Doctor could move. Nausea crept up on the golden-maned pegasus. She peeked at her time-traveling frind. The Doctor stared into her irises. He kissed her, which elicited a blush, then pulled out the sonic screwdriver. "Storm, hide this in your wing. Take care of Derpy if I don't make it." He turned around, ready to go back on the ferry to retrieve something, when a bunch of Equestrian soldiers blocked the ramp and ushered him back towards the crowd.

_Present-_

"Are they gonna' kill us?" Derpy spoke in a hushed voice, wincing every time a pony crumpled from the bullet in their skull.

The Doctor felt a tear slide down his cheek. "I think so, Derpy. We had fun, eh?"

"Yeah. Storm?" The mare looked expectantly at Storm Wraith.

The pegasus was silent at first. He spoke, "I'm sorry, Winter Rose. Romeo. Rainbow Dash. Derpy. Doctor. It was nice knowing you."

The Doctor nodded. "I suppose I'll see you guys in Hell."

"Yeah. I'll be waiting for you." He ceased further conversation as the executioner trotted up and raised the rifle.

...

Stormbird woke later with Jade in her grasp. She nuzzled the pegasus's neck and felt a pulse. _She's alive. Thank you._ The night sky was bright, stars twinkling. The green mare squirmed, and looked into her eyes.

"Good night." She said.

"You're awake." Stormbird looked starwards. "They're beautiful, yeah?"

"Yeah." Jade Feather sat up and allowed the earth pony to rest her head on her shoulder.

"Why all this fighting? Can't ponies just forgive?"

Jade shrugged. "Take it from me. How would you feel if you were rendered infertile and have most of your family killed over some bullshit about where to build a city? I'm one of the few that thought it would be better to just simply build it on the earth. It didn't make a difference to me."

"How would a pony be so senseless anyways? It was..." Stormbird falters. "Chaos..."

"What do you mean?"

The fire-maned mare lifted her head and stared intently into her friend's eyes. "What if Discord is fucking with us again?"

"Wasn't he _killed_? Use common sense, Bird-Brain."

"He's a god, Jade! How do you kill a god?"

...

Romeo couldn't lift his head or open his eyes. He could feel Pinkie Pie's mane brushing up against his face while she patted him down. He felt feeling in his jaw and lips. That was good.

"What are ya' lookin' for?" His tongue was still ever so slightly limp, so that meant speaking differently until his body woke up.

"Well... I was bored!"

"So you're touching me everywhere because you have nothing better to do?"

Pinkie pouted. "That's not what I meant, but basically, yes."

"Can I use the restroom?"

"Of course!" She placed a bucket in front of him and sat down beside it. "Go ahead!"

"You're seriously going to bloody watch me?"

"Yup!"

"Can you please piss off?"

"Nope!" Her smile never faltered. "But you can."

"I hate you so much right now..."

...

Rarity woke on her bed with Paradise beside her, a book in her hooves. She glanced at her cousin, "Ah, you're awake."

"How long...?"

"Just an hour or so. You're adorable when you sleep."

"Thanks?"

"I'm kidding. Go take a shower."

Rarity sighed and got out of bed. She turned on the water and allowed the hot liquid to beat down on her back. It felt better, being clean. The unicorn washed the shampoo out of her hair and stepped out, her towel providing warmth. _Why is it that, when you take a warm shower the rest of the room is cold?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the door being bucked open downstairs. There was a shout, then a terrible _shuck_. She heard blood hitting the hardwood, then Paradise pushed the bathroom door open, blood on her face and hooves.

The unicorn gasped. "Cousin? What in Equestria happened to you?"

"Guards. I need to go." She hugged her cousin and planted a kiss on her cheek, then left. The pegasus was out of the door in seconds after that, a blade tucked under her wing. A soldier came up to her and raised his gun. She ducked, deftly gripped the knife, then thrust it up into the soldier's chest. Blood hit her, and she grabbed his bolt-action weapon. Paradise got to her hooves, rifle at her side. She pulled the knife out of the soldier's chest and threw it, watching as it burrowed into a Guard's snout.

Paradise ducked again, seeing a colt with a rifle in hoof. The bullet sailed over her mane and hit the dirt. The pegasus's skill with weapons gave her ample time to take the gun at her side and aim quickly. She pulled the trigger. A brass shell exited the ejection port and clinked when it hit the pavement. She reset the bolt. The colt's body fell. More EP/U forces were arriving. She was surrounded. _Somepony help me, please._ Her bravado fell as the soldiers crowded the streets. She dropped her weapons. It was over. They're actually doing it._ Goddammit_.

...

Scootaloo's parents had been trying to comfort their daughter since they learned of Rainbow Dash's and Fluttershy's deaths. The young pegasus was on the brink of suicide. With the world falling apart around her, and being seperated from her friends because she has wings. _Wings. I can't use 'em anyways_... Scootaloo went downstairs later that night when everypony was asleep. She grabbed a knife and eyed the bones that kept her wings on her back. She raised the blade and buried it in the flesh. She bit her lip as pain seared through her body. The pegasus repeated the process until an arterie had been severed and the left wing was hanging on only by a splinter. She gripped the feathers and tugged. There was a gut-wtenching crack as a limb fell to the floor. Scootaloo sat down, almost blacking out from the pain. _Don't scream_. Each time her beart beat more blood was pushed from her wounds. Scootaloo's mother turned on the light and saw the orange filly, sitting in a puddle of blood.

"What the fuck-? Scootaloo, what's wrong with you!? Oh, my God..." Her breath hitched as she held her daughter and had her father call the hospital. She rocked to and fro, watching as the pegasus grew paler.

"I can see my friends again, mom."

"You're gonna' be okay, honey. Just hang on..."

...

Celestia and Luna waited for the Council to take their seats. Once they were silent and still the alicorn spoke.

"Representatives of the earth ponies and unicorns! Abraksyian leaders are allowing pegasi fugitives to enter their borders! You need to let them go, though. You're all tearing this land apart at my expense. Can you not just let it go? The pegasi here are on the brink of extinction. I propose a treaty."

Luna nodded. "My sister is right. How will we look to Abraksys and Vyaerdenkel when they find out the pegasi have been leaving due to the cruel government?"

There was chatter, and many arguments. Eventually the head representatives came to an agreement. The pegasi were to be granted amnesty and all soldiers relieved from duty. Celestia heard the voice in her head again._ Now, wait just a second, Sunbutt. How is there going to be war if you call a peace-treaty?_

She responded. "Abraksys soldiers are keeping our pegasi prisoners. I declare action."

Luna stared at her in shock. "You want another fight? We don't have the resources for this foolishness-"

"Silence! You have no authority here, weakling."

Princess Luna stood and addressed the Council. "We cannot pursue all this violence! Ponies from both sides have been losing lives and family members! Do you really want that?" She flinched as Celestia stood, dwarfing her.

"Leave the Council, little sister. You will not sway my citizens." The voice. It was back._ Yay! Congratulations, Celestia. Daddy-Discord is very proud. Just for that, I might keep you as a pet when the world ends._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here we are. The part you've all been waiting for. This is going to be exciting. It took me three agonizing weeks to sort this mess out. Now, it's here. Better author's note later.**

Ascension

The executioner brought his hoof up against the trigger. It clicked. He swore, then had the weapon wrested from his grasp and hit with it. He bent over and clutched his snout. The butt of the gun came down on him, effectively killing the earth pony. Blood caked the ground, and ammo was torn from his belt as a new clip was loaded into the rifle. Storm Wraith raised the gun. An Abraksyian warcry erupted from his throat, and the line of pegasi flew, tearing blades from the grips of Equestrian soldiers and using them against them. Shots went off as the soldiers ran from the dock. Cheers, yells of pain, and the flap of wings echoed through the night.

The stars gazed upon the land with their light, hindered only slightly by the rolling clouds. Wraith looked into the sky.

"Fuck you, sun. You and your life giving properties." Derpy tackled and hugged the grey colt, then she ran to the Doctor and pressed her lips against his. He could've melted then, but he held her close and refused to let go. He broke away and looked towards the isolate Storm.

"You get to see that mare of yours."

"Yeah." He closed his eyes, the tears going down his face. "Maybe I will."

The Doctor sighed nervously, then trotted up to him. "I know a pony who might figure where the other three elementals are hiding."

Storm's head bolted up, angry. "Where? I swear to God, I'll kill them all."

A smile played on the earth pony's lips. "Two of them live in Ponyville."

...

Paradise shifted in anticipation. She dropped her weapons. It's over. A soldier came to her with a blade in his hoof. He raised it, then cut her throat. The pegasus fell, holding her veins in. The world faded away. She had a final thought before darkness encased her vision. _I'll miss you, Rarity_. The soldier pointed the knife at her, ready to thrust the killing blow. A rifle round slammed into his skull, then she was picked up by two strong-... _Unicorns_? One's horn glowed, and her wound closed, but she still blacked out from the pain.

...

Stormbird and Jade Feather heard the shots coming from the dock in New Fursey. They were both running, Jade's back searing with a hurt that turned her vision red. A fire blossomed, smoke billowing into the air. The moon poured onto the land with a sad light, its silver beauty so subtle against the stars. And with those, the constellations were almost easy to tell apart as if they were calling out. This and more was surreal compared to the madness at the docks. They stopped , looking into the crowd. They cheered. The bodies of soldiers lay strewn on the earth. Both mares trotted slowly in a tired fashion towards the ponies. The New Fursey skyline blocked the lunar light. A grey pegasus greeted them.

"Do either of you know where I can get to Ponyville? I would've asked somepony here, but they're grouping up and finding another boat. I have a score to settle."

Stormbird ponted a hoof westward. "That way. Impossible to miss."

"Thanks. Doctor? Derpy?"

An accented voice rang out. "I'll be right there!"

Jade got excited. "A doctor? Can you help me?"

The pegasus averted his gaze. "He's not that kind of doctor. I'm sorry." He then left before he could look guilty. Soon Derpy Hooves and her partner were in pace behind him.

"How are we going to get there? It's late, and there's Timber wolves and-"

"I can use the TARDIS. Derpy, can I have the key?" The Doctor ignored Wraith's bewildered expression. The mare removed a string from her mane, which had been supporting a ponytail. The string had a silver key on it. A minute of trotting led to a blue box in the forest.

"What...?" Storm didn't know what to think.

"Just get in." Derpy said as she messed with her mane, now loose. The door was unlocked, then the key was hoofed over to her. Her style was returned. The ponies stepped in, and the Doctor jabbed a few buttons on a console. The console was under a large tube, glowing brightly. The TARDIS's engine blared, then abruptly stopped.

The earth pony grinned. "We're here!"

"Are you kidding? We-" He was interrupted by his dropped jaw as he stepped into the streets of Ponyville. "Oh, my God."

"There's Sugarcube Corner!" Said Derpy. "I might just wait outside. Pinkie used to be my friend." A tear fell. She stepped back inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor raised a hoof to knock on the door. Storm Wraith was right beside him.

"Uh, you might want to stand back. She may not appreciate a pegasus at her door."

Wraith only nodded. Pinkie Pie opened the door.

...

Pinkie Pie's amused expression fell when her little abductee began banging his head on the wall. She moved the bookshelf then unlocked the door behind it. Down the stairs, Romeo's mane was matted with blood, his eyes unfocused. The pink pony sighed.

"Banging you head on the wall? Yousa gonna' die."

His mouth had recently been gagged, due to her shop being reopened. Pinkie Pie didn't need any customers hearing his pleas for help. The earth pony gave her a stern glare. "Mmff! Mmff mph nffph!"

"Huh?"

Romeo rolled his eyes. There was a knock on the door. Pinkie's smile returned. She went upstairs and returned the bookshelf to its original posistion. She opened the front door. Derpy's friend was there.

"Hi! Isn't Derpy supposed to be in Cloudsdale? It's dangerous, with the guards and all."

Romeo tore the cloth with his teeth, then spit it away. "Help! Hey! Somepony bloody come down here!"

Pinkie Pie growled, then slammed her hoof into the colt's snout. She dragged him to the counter, then began her trot towards the basement. A cupcake hit her. She whirled to find the Doctor there, ready to fight.

"You want to fight a war verteran? Come on." The pink mare taunted. Her oppnent lunged at her, and she sidestepped easily. Pinkie brought her elbow down on the Doctor's head before he could react. Dazed, the colt stood back up, obvious to him Pinkie Pie would have her guard down. Gunshots were heard outside. Her ears perked up.

"Huh?" Her unfocused state left her vulnerable to Storm's attack. He tackled her, then grasped a knife thrown to him by the Doctor. Pinkie Pie produced a blade of her own. One pony would strike first.

...

Luna was on the balcony. She saw the smoke, heard the _pops_of .308 rounds in the distance, and heard the explosions. Her moon shone. A cheer erupted from the court. War was going to be declared, and there was nothign she could do about it. The land of Equestria is broken and weak, and already they were picking a fight with a nation much more powerful than there's. She had to thwart her sister's plans. This final thought was cut short by the butt of a gun hitting her in the back of the head.

...

Applejack gazed apathetically out of her bedroom window. Her friends were dead. Two had died by her hooves. _Who am I? A monster? A murderer? Am I just a blind soldier who follows orders? Would I be willing to kill my own family over some dispute that was as mild as could be, then turned into a Civil War? Am I even a good pony anymore? _Her voice longed to be used.

"Ah'm a warrior who follow commands,

Ah'm a killer who goes with the plan,

And Ah'm a monster who needs to leave,

If Ah'm a pony, how do Ah bleed?" The last line was what broke her. Her cries echoed through an empty house, its residents having left in fear of the mare willing to end the lives of those she loved because another pony told her to. She kept her old military gear in a chest in the closet. The closet door was wide open, the chest void of its contents. Camoflauge was on the carpet, beside a bolt-action gun. Ammunition lay about, carelessly thrown out.

Applejack didn't sleep. Guilt gnawed at her. Emotional pain numbed her physical senses. She could feel the love of a hug, or the agony of a bullet hitting her. She was alone. She was a husk of what used to a playful and honest mare. Standing on her own, forgetting about the life she used to live, the farm pony put the muzzle of the gun in her mouth, her hoof resting on the trigger. All it would take was one pull. And pull she did. A sharp _click_ came to her ears. _No ammo. AJ, you're a lucky girl_.

She dropped the firearm, seeing the ArmsScythe logo engraved in the frame. The designation was XR-02. The better version of the XR-01, the guns the pegasi used. A memory came to her of Fluttershy taking a fallen unicorn's XR-02. She wondered if the pegasus had kept the gun with her. The orange pony let out a small sigh. She wiped more tears away, then put her head on the pillow. She wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again. Just be in an endless dreamstate. That would be bliss.

...

Rarity didn't bother to go outside when she heard the gunshots. Every detail seemed to stick out. Brass hitting the concrete. The sick sound of a lead round tearing through flesh. The grind of the bolt being reset. Blood connecting with the earth, lured by gravity downwards. As though a mare seducing a colt. She shuddered. Her window broke. A stray bullet slammed into her bedroom door. The unicorn got the XR-02 out from under bed. She lined up the sights with a pegasus outside. There was a round in the chamber. The pegasus was helping two unicorns carry her cousin away. One appeared to have healed a neck-wound. The muzzle of the rifle fell.

They were helping. _Who are these ponies?_

...

Zecora wasn't worried. She wasn't confused, and she certainly wasn't going to go after Stormbird. It had been a day now, and somehow the zebra was holding on to her composure. She knew the young mare would sneak out one day, and Zecora couldn't do a single thing to stop it. Then she heard the gunshots coming from Ponyville.

...

Valkyrie Skies observed the scene. Discord had been working at this war of his for a year, and it had finally succeded. She sighed. It was time to begin plans to thwart his own. If Disord is starting wars without even being alive, what can he do once the Elements are destroyed and he has full power? An image flashed in her mind. The Archae Calibur. He would use to bring the end times. She turned to Cassius Blight.

"Are you ready, brother?"

He shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"She nodded. It is decided. We must put him down."

**A/N: The end, of part one. It might be a week or two before I get Retaliation up, the sequel. I hope you ponies enjoyed, and as always, I'll read you around.**

**-cheers,**

**Valkyrie**


End file.
